


New Beginnings and Awkward Moments

by lostgirlcarooo



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlcarooo/pseuds/lostgirlcarooo
Summary: Naia and Amri have agreed to talk about their feelings with each other, but what happens when they actually do? A story in which Naia and Amri finally have their soft-talk, but Amri feels a bit awkward with all of Naia's public displays of affection.
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	New Beginnings and Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. I plan for this to be a two-shot, so if you stay around you'll get to read part two which features an adorable Amri trying to learn that it's okay for other's to know that he loves big for Naia. 
> 
> I hope you like it. xx

After Naia led the refugees from the Battle of Stone in the Wood back to Sog, there was much to do. She made tall orders to the Drenchen clan to open their homes and hearts to gelfling from nearly all seven clans. It’d been a busy few days around Great Smerth, as she tended personally to seeing to construction efforts for new homes, worked to address the dietary preferences of the newcomers, and planned social events for all of the gelfling to gather with one another. She barely had any time for herself. Of course, she did have help though, all of her family chipped in and of course so did Amri, who went above and beyond all that he was asked to do. 

Naia could feel the lingering tension hanging between the two of them, she’d promised him a soft-talk back at Stone in the Wood, and she wholeheartedly planned to honor that once everyone was a bit more settled. Once everyone was a bit more settled… Whenever that would be. She was incredibly nervous about talking to him now that about a week had passed since they’d returned to Sog. Surely, he must be growing anxious himself? She didn’t want to think about it. What she was thinking about though was that she really wished that Gurjin were here for her to talk to about everything. Perhaps he’d have some advice despite his typical antics. She wondered about if it would be appropriate to talk to her sisters about Amri, but she shook off the idea as she feared it might make them uncomfortable or make her seem distracted from her new role as Maudra. 

Naia had found herself having a few moments to herself on the seventh day of the new normal in Sog. She decided she’d use her time to go to the end of the village and perhaps go for a swim. She’d regretfully not had much time in the water since her return and she ached for some time to use her gills and wings. Once she was sufficiently alone she submerged herself, feeling the cool water surrounding her body and making herself feel incredibly light. She swam a bit, but didn’t stay far from where she’d entered the water. Her mind felt so much more at ease this way, just enjoying the moment.

After some time Naia surfaced from the water, not yet ready to completely get out, but wishing to see the treetops. What she saw instead was a pair of large black eyes. Amri. 

Naia didn’t say anything at first, she just wondered to herself how he’d found her. She didn’t remember hearing anyone following behind her. That was just it though, Amri had a way of being quite light on his feet as a shadowling. 

“Hello.” He said, smiling beautifully at her. 

“Hi.” She said blushing and moving to push her locs away from her face. 

“Is it okay for me to sit here while you swim?” He asked calmly, locking eyes with her.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask, you know you’re always welcome by my side.” She said, running her fingers through the surface of the water. 

Amri just smiled at her as he crouched and made himself comfortable on a large root. “I never want to assume that. You’re allowed to have some time to yourself.” He hummed and turned his face to the sky. Luckily for Amri the tree cover in Sog ensured that the sun never shined too brightly, so he was able to live a bit more normally than he did in some of the other gelfling lands. 

Naia nodded. She had initially come here just to swim but with Amri nearby she just wanted to go to him. She was conflicted. Ultimately, she decided she’d rather sit with the Grottan, knowing that this moment would move by all too fast if she didn’t seize it. They rarely had any time alone after all. It always seemed that either Bellanji or one of her sisters would be by her side, and while they’d taken to Amri well, it just wasn’t as natural for Naia to be Amri’s Naia when her family was crowding her. She swam towards where Amri was sitting and pulled herself out of the water, settling on the same root where Amri sat but a few feet away from him. She didn’t dare get the Grottan wet, she worried he’d then be cold and uncomfortable, only shortening the time they had together. 

“You didn’t need to come up here.” He said calmly, “I just wanted to be near you. It seems so weird when we aren’t together. I don’t know the world topside without you in my view.” 

Naia couldn’t help but feel her cheeks heat up again. Amri always had a way with words. She wasn’t exactly sure what they taught Grottan’s back in Domrak but he’d certainly been exposed to sweet words and soft talk more than Naia had. Naia simply smiled at him, waiting before responding. She found that she needed the build up her courage before addressing their last private conversation back in Stone in the Wood. 

“You know that I do need to come up here. There’s something I owe you.” She said, calmly. She moved closer to Amri. Not close enough so that they were touching, but close enough for her to reach out and grab his hands. Which is exactly what she did. She reached Amri’s hand and placed hers over top of his. She could feel her stomach flip when he turned his hand over and returned her gentle grasp.

“Is it time now?” He asked, looking into her eyes and giving her a big smile.

She chucked. “Yes, time for some soft talk.” 

“Naia, we don’t have to if it’s too overwhelming right now. You have a lot on your plate, I can understand if you need me to wait a while longer.” Amri said, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

“You’re right, it is overwhelming right now.” She said, then she paused and made sure his eyes were locked with hers. “Because of that, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have supporting me along the way.” 

This time it was Amri’s turn to have his cheeks turn a beautiful pink hue. “Oh Naia.” He said. “You know you do fine all on your own… I’m just here when you need me. You amaze me every day.”

“Shhh, Amri, you know I wouldn’t be able to do anything I have done without you by my side. We have been a team through this, since we met. Your excitement and zeal for life had helped me push forward through all of the hard times.”

“Then what now? How can I help now?” He asked, voice just a whisper.

“Amri… I don’t have anything I want to ask you to do. I just want you to want to stay by my side as… Something more than friends.” She couldn’t help but look down at their clasped hands with happiness in her heart.

“Then together, as one we will be.” He said, smiling at her.

“As we have been, but closer.” Naia said, nodding.

The two of them couldn’t look away from one another’s gaze. Neither gelfling was particularly experienced in romance or relationships. Naia wasn’t allowed the distractions growing up and Amri, while he’d likely had more experience than Naia, it’d never felt the way that this did. Therefore, silence hung between then for a few moments.

“So, uh, I guess we should be going back soon? Perhaps you are missed… You usually don’t step away this long.” Amri offered, looking for a way out of the completely different type of tension that ran between the two of them.

“Amri.” Naia said gently. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Her heart pounded in her chest as she questioned him. She might have been anxious and nervous, but she felt comfortable enough with Amri to speak clearly with him. 

“What could I be forgetting?” He asked genuinely, looking around the area where they sat.

“Isn’t there something that you’d like to try?” She asked with almost a teasing tone to her voice, despite no real reason to tease the Grottan, as she had no experience in the thing she’d hoped to get from him. 

His cheeks were still red from before as his eyes became large. He realized what she was asking now. He chucked at first and then laughed audibly, leading Naia to cross her arms over her chest.

“What’s so funny?” Naia asked accusatorily.

“Naia, do you want to kiss me?” Amri said, some confidence returning. He almost added in a quip about how they’d kissed in the Wellspring, but he felt that his simple comment would suffice enough to sweetly embarrass the Drenchen. 

“Maybe… But I had actually been thinking that you’d kiss me.” She said, drawing out and emphasizing her last words.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Amri asked, looking around the area where they sat, scanning for onlookers. “I wouldn’t want to upset your family, or your clan.” 

Naia frowned, she didn’t like that Amri didn’t see himself as a part of her clan. “Amri. You are my clan now. Nobody should say anything about us being together. We want it to be, so it should be.” 

Amri nodded, feeling a bit more reassured.

“Then come closer and I’ll give you what you want.” He said, cheekily, moving the subject back to a lighthearted one, hoping to save the moment that she sought.

Naia looked nervous, but she moved closer to Amri until their thighs touched. She felt kind of bad for him, because she knew that she was still wet from her swim, but she couldn’t hold back her excitement for much longer. 

Amri pushed a stray loc from her face, and Naia drew her breath in. The intimacy of the moment was something Naia had never experienced before. Amri was so careful with her, as he moved his hand to cradle her chin. Both of their eyes remained open and stuck to one another. Amri moved his other hand to rest at the back of Naia’s head, somewhat tangled into her locs. He then moved his face closer to hers, tilting ever so slightly to the side and closing his eyes. It all happened so quickly, and before she knew it their lips were touching. She’d imagined this moment countless of times, but she’d never truly thought about how soft and light Amri’s lips would feel on hers. Her mind was still registering what was happening when he pulled away from her, removing his hands from her face and hair. She wasn’t disappointed, but she wanted more. It didn’t seem right that all of her anticipation led to a kiss that only last a few short seconds. She was so happy to finally be with Amri, to finally confirm their feelings for one another physically, that she wanted the moment to last an eternity. 

Amri’s eyes caught hers and he smiled, lips pulled wide showing his teeth. If Naia hadn’t been the reason for his smile she might have jokingly called him stupid. She blinked her eyes slowly and returned his smile.

“Well, I guess it wasn’t as long as those that you gave me underwater at the Wellspring, but hopefully it meant something more.” Amri said with a laugh, moving one of his hands to brush his hair from his face.

“Amri.” Naia said with a pout. “That was very sweet, but why did you pull away so quickly?”

Amri’s eyes grew large, he looked as if he was caught between a laugh and a sigh. Naia must have caught him off guard. Perhaps he didn’t think she’d be interested in kissing him so early on, but she certainly was and she wanted to get things her way, at least in this moment. Amri moved back close to her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Naia, we have plenty of time for more kisses… I don’t want to spoil the moment of us deciding to really be together with too many kisses… Then you’ll look back and you won’t remember how sweet I was but instead you’ll remember how good of a kisser I was.” 

Naia wanted to say that she was shocked that Amri was being completely heartfelt yet full of jokes at the same time, but she wasn’t. Typical Amri. The Grottan truly were as gentle as the songs said. Naia figured she’d have to take matters into her own hands. She learned towards Amri and placed one of her hands around the back on his neck and the other on his cheek. She could see the surprise in his eyes as their lips met again. Naia had been holding back these emotions for long enough. Amri reacted well to her forwardness and pulled her in tightly to his body. The two gelfling deepened their kiss, both unexperienced, but eager to explore one another. They kiss remained innocent enough, but Naia could tell that Amri was working hard to keep Naia from pushing him over and leading them into a situation much more intense than the current one. He felt as her hands knotted into his soft hair and pulled gently, like she wanted to do everything she could to be as close as she could to him. They continued this way for a few minutes before Amri gently pushed Naia away and took her hands in his.

“I think that’s enough for now Naia, we really need to be heading back soon, before someone comes looking for us and finds…. Well… You know, finds us like this.” Amri said, voice gentle and low.

“Amri, why can’t we just forget our responsibilities for a little bit longer.” Naia whined, knowing he was right to put some space between them and begin the journey back to Great Smerth.

Amri laughed softly, putting his arm around Naia’s shoulders. “We have work to do. Food to eat. A good night’s sleep to be had.” 

“Yes, yes, I know you’re right. You’re right a lot of times. We can go back, but promise you’ll stay by my side as long as you can?” She asked, eyes twinkling. 

“I’ll do my best, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep the blush off my face after what just happened…” 

“Oh Amri, it’s fine. Everyone eventually finds their match, so they shouldn’t think of us any different now that we are together.” Naia said, standing up and lending Amri her hand to help him up. 

Amri sighed. Naia could be so simple sometimes. She wanted to be with him so that would be it, they would be together and everyone else would need to grow to accept it. Amri on the other hand was nervous. Naia wasn’t just any gelfling, she was a Maudra. He wanted to make sure that her family and her clan were comfortable with him before they began formally courting in the open. Even so, whatever Naia wanted, she would get, because Amri just couldn’t tell her know when such a beautiful smile graced her lips.

The pair walked back, hand in hand, to the main village. Naia knew she’d have some explaining to do, but she didn’t want to let Amri out of her sight until she had to. She wanted him to stay by her side as much as possible. She felt her most whole and happy with him.

“Naia, Amri.” Bellanji greeted the two as they arrived to the eating hall. “Have you enjoyed a good day of rest?” He asked, looking to Naia. Amri cooly released his hold on Naia’s hand, feeling awkward for showing affection for her in front of her father. 

Naia could feel the heat rising to her cheeks for the thousandth time that day, but she also felt sad as she her contact with Amri. 

“Yes, of course father. Thank you for looking over the affairs while I took some time to myself.” She said, nodding.

“It was no problem. You deserved a break. Things have started to calm anyways, let’s take tonight to celebrate with everyone around the dinner table.” Bellanji said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Naia nodded again to her father in agreement that a small celebration could be appropriate. Of course, nothing special needed to be done, but they could simply invite everyone to stay after the meal for song and dance. 

“How about you two run off now and prepare for the meal, I have no need to hold you in my presence for any longer. I’m sure you’d much prefer each other’s company without my intrusion.” Bellanji said, turning on his heels and heading off on his own. 

Naia waited until he was out of ear shot before she addressed Amri. “See? He’s fine with everything. You didn’t need to let go of my hand.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Naia, one step at a time, please.” Amri said, as he reached up to touch her forearm in an attempt to pull her arms back in their natural state. 

“One step at a time – hmpf.” She said. 

*****

A few days had passed after Naia and Amri’s soft-talk session and things seemed to be back to the way they were before. Essentially, Naia was too busy to see Amri, even though he stayed nearby her as much as he could, they never had opportunities to really be with each other alone. Naia was growing tired of being apart from him. She wasn’t used to having to control her emotions, it was something that Drenchen simply didn’t do. If only her mother were around… She would have told Naia to go to Amri, or bring him with her as she saw fit. 

Without her mother here though, Naia felt strange. She felt as if she was being watched so closely that she wasn’t allowed to do anything but lead. It felt like if she took time to indulge in her relationship with Amri she wasn’t doing enough by her people. She’d spoken to Amri like it was all so simple – like she had it all figured out, but she didn’t. She didn’t have the confidence she used to, she felt like a fraud trying to fill her mother’s shoes. She hadn’t been ready to become Maudra. She just wanted to be Naia, she wanted to be Amri’s Naia. 

Naia found herself unable to sleep one night and padded out of her room and down one of the spiraling ladders until she reached the lowest level of Smerth. She sat on the edge of a platform and dangled her toes into the water. It was a bit chilly outside, but Naia found it more comforting than the warmth of her bed. Something about the fresh air helped her to clear her mind. 

Some time passed with Naia kicking the water and eyeing the fish swimming below the surface. She leaned back and looked up at the treetops, then she heard a noise. The wooden boards of the platform creaking under another gelfling’s weight. 

“Naia?” The voice asked. She immediately recognized it as her father’s.

“Father.” She said, “What are you doing up so late?” She took in his appearance, locs tied on top of his head, light tunic tossed over his typical sleepwear. He must have also been having trouble sleeping. 

“Sometimes the mind doesn’t wish to rest. It seems you understand this as well.” He hummed, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the platform.

“Yes. It seems I do.” 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. It was Bellanji who spoke first.

“Naia, you’re doing a great job you know?” He asked.

Naia paused before accepting his compliment. “No, I don’t know.” 

“Your mother would be so proud at everything you’ve done, and to have shouldered all of this on your own is incredible. You don’t have Gurjin here to lean on like you normally would… I know it must be tough. Especially because I was your mother’s right-hand man, being Maudra isn’t something that one can do by themselves.” 

Naia hadn’t even thought much about Gurjin she realized. Her stomach fell, yet another thing she should feel guilty for, not valuing or missing her twin.

“I’m not alone though, you’ve been such a help. As well as Eliona and Pemma.” Naia looked at her father, forcing a grin. 

“Naia, you know how I have two eyes?” He asked, simply.

Naia was confused, of course she could see her father’s eyes looking into her own which matched his. 

“Yes, of course. What could you possibly mean by that?” She asked. She wasn’t in the mood for riddles or speaking cryptically. 

“I see you, I see your emotions even when you try to hide them. You know when you seem the happiest?” He asked. “I won’t wait for your response, it’s when you’re leading with those that you love at your side.” 

“Yes, well, of course. I’ve always found family and friendship important. You and mother taught me that.” 

“Amri… Naia, Amri is much more than a friend… He is devoted to you completely.” Her father remarked. 

“Father please. It’s not necessary for us to talk about Amri right now, is it?” Naia pleaded. She wanted her father’s approval of course, but she never imagined that getting it would be so uncomfortable. 

“It is. Naia, it’s okay for you to be with Amri. I want you to know that. I want you to be happy, your mother would want you to be happy, all of your clan should want you to be happy. There is nothing more I could want from a suitor for you than what Amri has show he is capable of. Naia, he loves you. He loves Sog and all of the people here. He has made this his home so seamlessly. Your sisters adore him. It is okay for you court him formally. Please take this conversation as my blessing.” He father finished and glanced to his hands. “I only feel sorry that you are going through such a momentous and exciting life event with so much else on your plate. I wish you could just feel the happiness and excitement that is falling in love with another instead of having to worry about the resistance and taking care of out clan and it’s new members.”

Naia was completely red in the face, but ultimately so touched by her father’s words. Courting. Her father meant for her and Amri to wed in the future. She hadn’t even thought that far, she didn’t know if Amri had either. Naia wasn’t one for pageantry, she didn’t need to go through the formal Drenchen courting rituals, she just wanted Amri to hold her hand when she visited the construction sites, or sit by her when she heard from gelfling who needed her attention to their issues… She wanted it to be established that it was Amri who would sit next to her every meal, walk her back to her chambers at night, and assist her with tasks she couldn’t shoulder on her own. 

“Father, I have spoken with Amri on this matter. Not on courting, but on his feelings for me. They are certainly real, and we would like to pursue a relationship together, it’s just been difficult with the business of these days.” She looked down to her toes still dancing on the water’s surface.

“Oh Naia, take Amri with you whenever you can and please know you can lean on me for help with anything. I’m not your mother, but this is my clan too. I can lead too.” Bellanji looked up from his lap and over at his daughter. “Whatever you need to do to balance your life with happiness and your role as Maudra, I can assist. You are my daughter, still but a childling in my eyes, you need to remember to enjoy your young days whilst you can.” 

Naia laughed a bit, her father was a remarkable man. He knew just what to say whenever something was wrong, when she needed a pick-me-up. 

“Thank you Bellanji.” She said. “I will do better to enjoy these days.” She wasn’t sure if she fully believed her words, but she spoke them into the air hoping that she’d manifest them. 

“Now, it’s not too late yet, why don’t you go visit Amri? He is staying in Gurjin’s chambers these days and I’m sure both of you could use some time together.” He father suggested.

Naia’s eyes grew wide and her face burned red. “Father… It is improper for me to go to Amri now. Don’t you think? It would seem quite strange, right?”

Bellanji laughed loudly. “Naia, you may be my childling, but you are an adult. You are Maudra. I trust you, so please feel free to visit who you’d like, when you’d like. We Drenchen are not as closed minded as you may think. Perhaps your mother instilled a bit too much bookishness into you and not enough of real Drenchen culture. To be caught sneaking from another gelfling’s chambers late at night is simply a part of being Drenchen. Now go along Naia, be happy.” 

Naia stood from where she’d been sitting and found herself scurrying away from her father. She was excited. She was going to see Amri. Her Amri. 

Gurjin’s chambers weren’t far from where she’d been speaking with Bellanji, but the journey to them seemed to drag. She expertly climbed to high floor that her brother had loved so much growing up. Once she arrived outside of the chambers she knocked softly on the door. She couldn’t hear any noise beyond it, so she knocked again, hoping with all of her being that Amri hadn’t fallen asleep yet. 

Then the door cracked open, Amri’s silver hair captured the dim light from inside the room, and his eyes were large as they met Naia’s. 

“Naia. What is it? Is everything okay?” He asked from the doorway.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Uh, is it okay?” He asked.

Naia nodded and moved towards the doorway. Amri stepped aside and allowed her into the room. It was so familiar to her, she’d spent much time in the chamber with Gurjin growing up. Yet it was different. It smelled of Amri, and the low light was not something Gurjin would have allowed. He even slept with a light on due to his fear of what goes bump in the night. 

Once Amri shut the door behind them he went to speak to Naia but couldn’t form a single word because she quickly covered his lips with hers. Technically this their third kiss, but it felt like the first one all over again. Naia’s heart was racing as she continuously molded her lips over his. She was greeted by Amri’s lips and a similar level of enthusiasm. The two kissed deeply, losing their sense of time in the moment and holding one another tightly. Naia didn’t want this kiss to end. It was full of passion, she’d ached for this moment for days as she navigated the challenges of being Maudra. Amri was the only person she’d wanted to see, to talk to, to be with, and now he was in her arms, and she was in his. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, Amri continued running his fingers along Naia’s arm, sending chills down her spine. 

“Did you just come here for that?” He asked, still catching his breath from the kiss.

“Do you think I’m just a pervert? Of course I didn’t come here just for that.” She said. “Can we have a seat? I want to talk some.” 

Amri looked around the room. There was a small table with chairs, but he didn’t think that setting was appropriate for talking to Naia. He wanted to be able to be physically close to her as she shared whatever was on her mind. He walked towards the bed and jumped up on it, patting the space beside him for Naia to join. She obliged and sat next to him, legs touching and holding one another’s hands. 

“So, obviously we haven’t really gotten a chance to talk since… Our soft-talk.” She started. “I’ve been so incredibly busy, and you’ve seemed busy, and it just hasn’t been a good time.” 

Amri looked down. He started to worry that perhaps she came here to end their relationship, to focus on being Maudra. He’d understand honestly, but if that were the case he would be broken. 

“My father spoke to me today. He said he noticed I looked unhappy. He thinks it’s because I don’t have someone to be by my side as I navigate becoming Maudra. You know what he suggested?” She asked, squeezing Amri’s hands and moving to meet his eyes.

“No idea. What could he have suggested?” Amri asked, softly and seriously.

“He told me to come to you. He told me that you should stand by me. He told me that we should start courting. He told me to enjoy my moments with you, to take time from tasks to just be with you.” She said. 

Amri couldn’t help but bring his lips into a smile. He leaned over the short distance between the two of them and pressed his lips to Naia’s cheek. Pulling away he let the good news sink in. “So he’s okay with us?”

Naia nodded. “I told you he would be. He wants us to be more comfortable, he wants you to be by my side as I perform my tasks. He wants you to help me with this burden.” 

Amri felt so happy inside. Courting with Naia. His dream was coming true. He hadn’t been completely sure that they’d be allowed to be together when he initially told her of his feelings. He worried that her father would push her to court with another Drenchen. Amri’s dreams were coming true now. He was going to be with his brave Naia. 

“Would it be okay with you for us to court? Do you want to help me though this? Do you want to lead the Drenchen alongside me?” She asked.

“Naia, there’s nothing more that I want than to stand by you as we do whatever we need to do to protect everyone and everything we hold dear.” 

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow we will go together. My Shadowling Amri, don’t you dare find any excuses to do otherwise.” She said, smiling and laughing to herself. “I promise not to pick on you too bad.”

Amri gave her another brilliant grin, and the two gelfling found themselves, yet again, kissing one another sweetly.


End file.
